New School, New Life
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Seduction of a Geek'. After accepting the offer to join Hollywood Arts, Tori, Jade, and their friends meet a new group of people, some friends and others obstacles, that guide them towards a new option for after school. Jori, Cabbie, Trina/?. T for language. Might go up to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel to** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **. I know I said I was going to work on the multi-chap** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **/** _ **'Tomb Raider'**_ **fic and the multi-chap version of the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **/** _ **'Pokemon'**_ **one-shot I did, but I was reminded about this and the sequel to** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck: Alternate'**_ **, so I want to work on them first. After I finish these two, I'll start working on the other two. I have another sequel of a one-shot to work on, but that'll be after everything else is finished. Not counting one-shots, of course.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this, and thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews of** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **. This starts during everyone's, minus Trina's, first year of Hollywood Arts. I recommend you read** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **to know why they're just starting Hollywood Arts, if you haven't already.**

 **Also, I can't remember if I made Sikowitz the principal or not, so for now, Sikowitz is not only the Drama teacher, but he's also the interim principal when need be, which isn't very often, Lane is still guidance counselor, and Fawn is Sikowtiz's assistance and a senior.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters or anything else.**

 **No POV**

"Wake up, sis. It's your first day of school." Trina says, nudging Tori to wake her up.

"But it's only six. My alarm doesn't go off for another half an hour." Tori whines, pushing Trina away and covering her head with a pillow.

"But Jade's on her way and she's wearing her cheer uniform." Trina teases, pushing Tori in her side.

"Why would she be wearing her cheer uniform for Hollywood Arts? And didn't she turn that in already?" Tori asks, voice muffled from the pillow.

"I didn't say it was her school cheerleading unform. Just that she's wearing a cheer uniform." Trina says, backing up and heading for the door. "Now wake up and greet her before dad wakes up and catches you." She says, leaving and closing the door behind her, giggling to herself as she heads into her room. "Jade's still asleep, no doubt." She says as she closes the door, laughing as she lays back down and waits for her alarm to go off later.

Ten minutes later, Trina's door opens with a loud bang, making the older Vega jump awake and stare at her sister. "Why did you lie about Jade coming over?" Tori fumes, glaring at her sister through her just-woke-up hair.

"Got you up, didn't it? Besides, what made you think Jade would risk coming over when dad's asleep or not home? You know she's afraid of his gun collection." Trina shrugs, sitting up a bit. "Besides, isn't she picking you up for Hollywood Arts at seven?" She asks, brushing her hair out of her face.

"So what?" Tori asks, staring at her sister.

"It takes you how long to shower and get dressed?" Trina asks, starting to doze off.

"Shut up." Tori says, leaving.

"You'll thank me later when Jade doesn't see what you look like in the morning before a shower." Trina says, closing her eyes and falling back asleep to catch a bit more sleep.

An hour later, Tori and Jade find a parking spot in front of a nearby breakfast joint, meeting Cat and Robbie for breakfast before school.

"What's wrong with me wanting to kiss my boyfriend when I pick him up?" They hear Cat ask as they walk towards the couple.

"Nothing, when it's a peck on the lips. But it'd different when you sit on my lap and start grinding." Robbie answers, blushing when he sees Tori and Jade.

"Hey, it's not my fault we weren't able to have sex for the last week. I haven't seen you in a few days, and I missed you." Cat answers, not showing any shame about talking about her sex life in public.

"What about phone sex? Or using a webcam to watch each other get off? That's what Tori and I do when we weren't able to meet up." Jade asks, sitting beside Cat as Tori sits beside Robbie.

"If you say that aloud again, I'm telling my dad you tried to pick the lock to his gun safes." Tori says, a blush rivaling Robbie's.

"I did no such thing." Jade says, glaring at Tori, eyes slightly wide.

"Who do you think he's going to believe? His innocent daughter, or the girl who corrupted her?" Tori asks, smirking as she looks away when the waitress comes over to get their food orders.

"Just for that, I'm telling your dad about what you did with the handcuffs you borrowed." Jade counters before giving her coffee order.

"You're the one who took the cuffs." Tori counters back, hiding her face from the curious glance of the waitress.

"Uh, will that be all?" The waitress, Courtney by her nametag, asks after everyone gives her their food and drink orders.

"Nah, we're good." Jade says, waving her off.

"Hey, have you ever had phone sex?" Cat asks Courtney, embarrassing her boyfriend and friends.

 **A little short, at least shorter than I usually write, and a set up for this fic. Next chapter will have them meeting some teachers and students at Hollywood Arts, as well as their first class.**

 **I'm thinking of having a character from either** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly',**_ **or** _ **'Sam & Cat' **_**act as not only the cause of trouble for the group, but also as the one who gets Trina and ***** get together. (I don't want to give his/her name away, and I'm not a hundred percent if Trina dates a boy or girl yet) What does everyone think?**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Sorry this took so long to get out. Blame laziness.**

 **This takes place where the last left off, with the waitress answering Cat, before continuing with them getting to school and starting their first day. To try to speed this story along, there will be time skips throughout the series and we'll be meeting two new people by the end of this chapter. Which is a friend and which is a foe will be determined next chapter.**

 **This is longer than the previous and hopefully the rest of the chapters will be pretty lengthy as well. I want to try an average of 2000 to 2500 words or so per chapter for this fic, a challenge for me since I average anywhere from 1000 to 1200 a chapter for most of my previous stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Excuse me?" The waitress asks, staring at Cat.

"Phone sex. Have you ever tried it? My boyfriend and I don't always have the time to get together, so I was wondering if you've tried it and would you recommend it?" Cat asks, ignoring Robbie's attempt to stop her.

"Uh, a few times with my ex-boyfriend. Wait, do you mean phone sex as in the two of you are talking and getting the other worked up, or phone sex where you two are face timing?" The waitress asks, giving a sign to a fellow waitress that she's taking a short break.

"Either. But I suppose face timing is better." Cat clarifies, not seeing Tori stop Jade from adding to the conversation.

"Well, phone sex where it's the two of you talking sexy to each other is fine, but face time is better. Being able to see your partner makes it more personal, since you can see the effect your words, body, clothing, et cetera is having on them. You can still talk sexy, but seeing your partner improves it greatly." The waitress says, sitting down beside Tori and talking to Cat.

"Hey, do you know a place she can take him to get a mold of his penis, and maybe where he can get a mold of her vagina? That way, when they have phone sex, they can use toys of the other to help." Jade asks, wanting to not only be helpful to the two, but embarrass them as well.

"No places do anything like that around here, but the sex shop a few miles away has the molds you can buy to do it. They have both male and female molds, and even a couples mold for both, like what you suggested." The waitress answer Jade before standing up. "Hope that was helpful, but I gotta get back to work." She says, giving the four a wave. "Oh, one more thing. They also have 'special' toys and molds. The molds for making a guy's member has a pump and small, tube like addition that, when a button is pressed, causes it to 'cum' so to speak. And, if you're a squirter or you want your toy to squirt for him when he's using it, there's a female equilivent that causes the simulated pussy to 'squirt'. And, as an added, you can fill them with his cum or your cum respectively." She adds with a small smirk before heading to the counter to get a food order.

"I thought those toys where the dildo shoots cum were fake, or something. But they actually exist? Oh, I am so getting that to make a mold of you." Cat says, pulling Robbie into a hug and kissing him. "Damn. I should've asked how much they cost." She says as an afterthought, looking around for the waitress.

"A little over a hundred bucks for the set of male and female molds that ejaculate. Plus shipping and handling if you order it online." Jade answers, showing the page from her phone to Cat.

"That's it? Done." Cat says, pulling out her phone to order the molds.

"What?" Jade asks, seeing the looks she's getting from Tori and Robbie.

"I find it hard to believe you looked that up in such a short time." Tori answers, grabbing Jade's phone and looking through it, seeing that the page is bookmarked. Opening the bookmark tab, she sees quite a few links to adult oriented sites. "We are not getting a sex swing." She says, closing the web browser and giving Jade her phone back.

"Why not? We can leave it my house and I'll even let you strap me in to it." Jade says, shrugging as she puts her phone away. "Let's eat and head out. I don't want to be late to school." She says, cutting off Tori's attempt to talk her out of buying the swing, or vibrating panties she saw on another page.

A little over twenty minutes later, the group walk into Hollywood Arts, Jade and Cat unprepared for the students, and even a few teachers, dancing and talking in the hallway and the lockers having various designs on them. Tori and Robbie, on the other hand, are used to it and don't react. All four, however, stare as a student drags a baby grand piano down the hallway, wheels on the piano legs, as two other students help him push it.

"What in the hell?" Jade asks, watching as a few other students help him push it down a hall, disappearing around a bend.

"Wasn't that piano in the music room last time we were here?" Tori asks Robbie, shrugging it off as an everyday thing, which it is at Hollywood Arts.

"Guess he used it for a performance." Robbie answers, shrugging as well. "Did you guys get your schedules yet?" He asks the others, pulling his schedule out of his pocket and opening it.

"Why was he dragging a piano down the hall?" Cat asks, staring where the group of teens disappeared with the piano.

"And why did no one think it was weird?" Jade chimes in, not used to being confused by things.

"He probably used it in a performance and was putting it back, or taking it to the Black Box for a concert." Robbie answers his girlfriend, comparing schedules to Tori who pulled hers out as Cat and Jade stared down the hall.

"And that happens a lot here. Trust me, Robbie and I helped him, that same student, carry organ pipes to the Black Box theater one time. The only weird looks we got that day was from the students that didn't recognize us." Tori answers Jade, seeing that she and Robbie share a class with Sikowitz and a class for preparing sets for movies, t.v., etc.

"Ten students carrying large pipes down a hallway? No reaction. Two teens you've never seen before? That's out of the ordinary here." Robbie jokes, enjoying the confused looks on Cat's and Jade's faces. "Let's go get your schedules." He says, gently gripping Cat's forearm and guiding her to the office.

"What the hell kind of school is this?" Jade asks as Tori does the same to her as Robbie's doing to Cat.

"This is the high school version of Hollywood for a reason." A voice neither recognize answer. Turning around to where they heard the voice, and wondering how neither saw him, they see a teen around Robbie's height, his dark brown hair cut short, and dressed in a somewhat loose pair of jeans and striped t-shirt. "The day you _don't_ see anything strange is the day you worry." He says with a chuckle, shared only with Tori and Robbie who know what he's talking about. "I'd introduce myself, but I need to get to class. Maybe we'll see each other later." He says, jogging off with a wave when the bell rings, Jade and Cat looking around at the weird three toned bell.

"Really? Even their bell is different? Is anything the same at this school?" Jade asks in frustration as she's lead towards the office by Tori.

"No." "Not even close." Robbie and Tori answer simultaneously.

A few hours later, the four head out into the school's cafeteria, the Asphalt Café. "Well, since you two are the experts here, where do we get our lunch?" Jade asks, getting used to the school slowly, the 'culture shock' starting to wear off.

"You see the food truck parked right there, with the long line of people?" Robbie asks, relishing in his knowledge of the school over Jade. "About half a mile past that." He throws in with a joke.

"That's the last joke you make at my expense, Shapiro. One more, and I don't care that you're my best friend's boyfriend or my girlfriend's best friend, your body will never be found. Got it?" Jade promises, staring at him.

"Yes ma'am." Robbie says, avoiding Jade's gaze.

"Come on. Let's get in line." Tori separating her best friend and girlfriend, dragging Jade to the line which, in the short moment Jade was threatening Robbie, diminished a bit.

"Let's just cut to the front." Jade says, about to pull Tori to the front of the line.

"No." Tori says, quick to hold her place as Cat and Robbie step behind them. "This isn't like our old school. Popularity isn't based on sports, or how terrifying you can be, or anything like that. It's about how good you are at your talent, and not being a massive bitch." She says, holding Jade's arm.

"Well that's no fun." Jade says, sighing.

A few minutes later, Tori and Jade find themselves at the front of the line, greeted by a lone man in the window. "Tori Veega, nice to see you again." The man says with a wide smile and a thick accent Jade doesn't quite recognize.

"Hey Festus. Nice to see you again too." Tori says, unaffected by the man or his actions, shrugging off Jade's raised eyebrow. "Can I get veggie burrito, a small Ceasar salad with Italian dressing, a bottle of water, and a lemonade?" She asks, slipping her right hand into Jade's back right pocket and pulling out the ten she slipped in when they got in line.

"You got it." The man, Festus, says before backing up and turning around.

"Hungry?" Jade teases, knowing Tori ordered for them both.

"Be nice or I tell Sikowitz you want to take part in a class assignment." Tori warns, knowing Jade's lack of knowledge may cost her.

"Like I'm afraid of that man." Jade says when Festus appears with their food and drinks on a single tray.

"Five even." Festus says as Jade takes the tray and Tori pays him. "See you later, yes?" He asks Tori as he gives her a five back.

"Yep. We go to school here now." Tori says with a wave. "We'll be over here." She tells Cat and Robbie, leading Jade to an empty table. "So, you were saying you aren't afraid of Sikowitz?" She asks once they're seated and Jade takes her salad and water.

"I doubt he'll do anything extreme, so why bother?" Jade shrugs, opening her salad container.

"Interesting." Tori says, relishing in her knowledge like Robbie was earlier, but knowing she's safer against Jade.

"What are you thinking?" Jade asks, opening the Italian dressing packet and drizzling it over her salad.

"You'll see." Tori says, a small smirk on her face.

A little over half an hour later, the four are heading inside to get to their lockers, neither quite knowing their combination fully yet, since they learned they don't have to stay outside for the whole lunch period. "Explain the lockers." Jade demands after the four of them meet by her locker, Tori's and Cat's across from the doors they entered from, with hers and Robbie's around the corner where the teen with the baby grand piano went that morning.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asks as Cat stands in front of him and leans back, himself leaning against the wall behind him as he pulls Cat into a hug.

"Not one locker is simply designed or like the one beside it. Why is that?" Cat asks, thinking the same as Jade.

"It's simple, really." A voice says from behind Jade, making her jump a bit. Turning around, they see Sikowitz standing there, coconut in hand with a bright yellow straw sticking out of it. "Here, students are taught to be themselves, not like their fellow students, for life in Hollywood is not copies of a fellow actress, or singer, or dancer, or crew member. Everyone is a different person, and has different likes, dislikes, style choice, et cetera. So, if our students are not to dress and/or act alike, why should their lockers look the same also?" He says, looking at them.

"This school is about individuality, as much as helping us with our talent, so we're allowed to design our lockers however we see fit." Tori says, simplifying what Sikowitz said.

"Didn't I just say that? Don't tell me I'm dead and no one can hear me." Sikowitz says, pushing his hand towards Tori, stopping when his hand doesn't go through her. "No, that's not it."

"Oh, Sikowitz, Jade wants to take part in one of your class assignments, where you help us understand acting and stuff." Tori says, not bothering to understand Sikowitz.

"Ooh, yay. I love when new students want to participate. What shall we do today?" Sikowitz says, turning and walking away. "Ooh, I know!" He says, stopping and facing them again. "Today, we'll learn about how to play the opposite gender! I love crossplay." He says, turning again and leaving them, laughing as he walks down the hall.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jade says, watching Sikowitz leave while thinking 'What the hell is 'crossplay'?/

"You, new girl, just got tricked." A new voice says from behind them, their attention on the hallway Sikowitz disappeared down to notice him. "Have fun." He says, walking past them.

As he walks by, they notice that he looks like the student from earlier, the short haired one who they talked to momentarily, but his hair is a few inches longer, and he dresses in designer jeans (Cat only recognizes the brand because she tried to get Robbie to wear them one time, but didn't like how he looked in them) and a tight t-shirt to show off his abs.

"Can I skin him alive?" Jade asks, watching the other student disappear down the hall.

"No." Everyone, not just Tori, Cat, and Robbie, say to Jade's question.

 **That's it for this one. Who's ready for Jade's first taste of Sikowtiz's class? Raise your hand. *Raises hand* Please don't let me be the only weirdo raising his hand.**

 **Any guesses on who the new faces are? I know I said before that the one Trina dates was from an earlier Dan Schneider show, but I changed it to two characters who look and sound alike, but dress and act different. And no, it's not Dylan and Cole Sprouse from the** _ **'Suite Life'**_ **series. I don't like those shows enough to use the characters.**

 **Anyway, what does everyone think of this chapter? We won't see a whole lot of Trina, not at first, but she does get seen more later. I promise. (I just hope I didn't make a politician's promise, aka a promise that won't be kept)**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry for the delay. And again, blame laziness.**

 **This chapter has Sikowitz's class, and we see what the crazy teacher has planned for Jade and her friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Hello Jade." Sikowitz says, watching as Tori, Robbie, and their significant others enter his class and take a group of seats in the middle of the class. "Jade, up here please." He orders simply, pulling out a small box and hands it to Jade when she walks onto the stage.

"What's this?" Jade asks, staring at the box in her hands.

"Your costume." Sikowitz answers, stepping aside and picking up a coconut, this one with an orange straw.

"Cos-tume?" Jade asks, speaking each syllable as different words.

"Yes, you pronounced it perfectly." Sikowitz answers, smiling. "Now, get dressed." He tells her as more students enter the class.

"Uh, and where exactly am I supposed to do that?" Jade asks, looking around and not seeing something to change behind.

"Right here." Sikowitz says, waving around the stage.

"There's a curtain on the wall, pull it closed. Sikowitz, back of the room." Tori explains, snickering at Jade's stunned look.

"Why? I'm the teacher here." Sikowitz asks, looking at Tori. "I am the teacher, right?" He asks, serious.

"Yes, you're the teacher. But, you're a teacher. You're not watching a student change." Tori points out, leaning back in her chair.

"Good point." Sikowitz says, standing up and walking off the stage and sitting beside Tori. "Pull the curtain closed fully." He tells Jade, sipping his coconut.

After a few minutes, the curtain opens and Jade steps out, dressed like a biker with her long hair under a hat and her body hidden under the vest and pants. "I hate this." Jade says, glaring at Tori for not warning her about Sikowitz.

"Wait." Sikowitz says, standing up and walking up to Jade, looking her over. "Where's your beard?" He asks, looking through the box and pulling out a fake beard and putting it over Jade's upper lip, giving her a handle bar mustache. "Huh. I thought there was a beard for this? Why is it just the mustache?" He asks, digging through the box.

"Can we get on with this stupid lesson?" A male voice asks from the door. Looking over, Tori and her friends see two familiar faces walking in, one with short hair and one with slightly longer, take seats in the back of the class, one on the right side of the class and the other on the second.

"Ah, Freddie and Eddie. So nice to see you again, Eddie." Sikowitz says with a fake smile before a sigh. "Eddie, to the stage." He says with a large smile.

"And why would I do that?" Eddie, the twin with slightly longer hair than his brother, asks with a scoff.

"Because you haven't taken part in an acting assignment in a while, and you're due." Sikowitz answers, walking up to the stage and grabbing a second box, holding it out for the student to grab. "Jade, sit with her girlfriend and read your script." He tells Jade, handing her a script with a few pages.

"I am not dressing up as a girl." Eddie says, dropping the box.

"You're already failing this class. Now put the dress on, fluff up your wig, slip on your heels, and get ready to act. Because if you don't, you will get kicked out of my class for not participating." Sikowitz tells him, a smile rarely seen on his face, amusement in a student's discomfort.

"You are an evil, evil man." Jade tells Sikowitz, staring at him with a straight face. "I like you." She says with a nod of approval, taking her seat as Sikowitz watches as Eddie closes the curtain to change.

"How is he still here if he doesn't take part in classes?" Cat asks, staring between Sikowitz and the curtain.

"He does well in other classes, so that covers this class enough for him not to get kicked out of school. But, that'll only last so long. Soon, unless he picks up in this class, he will fail out because, from what a friend has informed, he will fail out." Sikowitz says, glancing on the side of the room where Eddie's twin is sitting.

"Evil, evil man." Jade says, smirking as she nods her head in approval.

"I know." Sikowitz says, smiling as the curtain opens, revealing Eddie in a long curly haired blonde wig, a light pink sundress, and pink heels. A scowl on his face to complete the package.

"If I see one pic of this online, someone's going to die." Eddie says, glaring at the amused Jade and snickering Cat.

"Then I don't recommend looking this up in the next second or two." Jade says, lowering her phone.

"Delete it." Eddie orders, stomping towards her and stumbling in the heels.

"On one condition." Jade says, sharing an amused smirk with Cat, Eddie unaware of Cat raising her phone and taking a pic of Eddie. "Show us the goods." She teases as Cat takes a few pics, both ignoring Tori and Robbie from trying to stop whatever they're planning.

"Like you could handle me." Eddie smirks, standing above her.

"Yeah, listen here Tic Tac dick." Jade says, standing at her tallest and pushing Eddie back with her hand, Sikowitz enjoying the show. "You see my girlfriend here? Tanned, brown hair, brown eyes, daughter of a cop?" She asks, a fake smile on her face. "She fucked me with a twelve inch long, four inch thick double headed dildo a week ago. I'm still sore." She whispers, pushing him back and laughing when he falls on his ass, showing that he kept his boxers on.

"Tell one more person about our sex life, I'll surgically seal your lips. Both sets." Tori warns, glaring at Jade.

"Good luck with that." Jade mumbles in response. "So, what's the scene, Sikowitz?" She asks the balding man, raising an eyebrow as he watches the scene between Jade and Eddie with interest.

"Oh, yeah. I was teaching." Sikowitz says, standing up. "Uh, let's do some improv. Give us a scene." He tells a random student as he walks onto the stage with his coconut.

 **And I'm ending here. I know I said I was going to make chapters longer than my usual, but I wanted to split this into two chapters. Any guesses on what the scene will be? Or any ideas?**

 **I'm sure it won't be hard to figure out who the twins are, but any guesses on them?**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blesses Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's part two of Sikowitz's class. Since we haven't seen Trina in a while, she'll be seen at the end of this chapter, I promise.**

 **To those wondering about why Jade seems to like mentioning hers and Tori's sex life, regardless of Tori's threats, she has a reason. We'll find out towards the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"How about a slutty girl trying to get laid?" Cat asks, giggling when Eddie glares at her.

"No. Nothing like that." Sikowitz dismisses, looking around the class. "Freddie, give us a scene." He tells Eddie's twin brother, a small smile on his face.

"Uh, what about a biker dropping a young woman off at her house?" Freddie suggests, not used to being put on the spot by Sikowitz.

"It'll do." Sikowitz says, taking Jade's seat and sipping his coconut.

"I want him to be a slut." Cat pouts as Eddie and Jade start the scene.

"Too bad." Sikowitz says, shrugging. "Now, action." He calls out to start the scene.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this." Eddie says, taking the wig off.

"Put your hair on, pretty lady." Jade says, speaking with a gruff voice and getting into character.

"Do it, or get kicked out of my class." Sikowitz warns him, watching with interest.

"Fine." Eddie says, giving in as he puts the wig back on.

"You're better looking as a lady." Jade says, keeping the gruff voice. "Now get on my bike so I can take you home like I promised." She says, pretending to straddle a motorcycle.

"Oh, thank you kind sir." Eddie speaks with a deadpan, rolling his eyes as he steps behind Jade, a smirk forming on his face. "I suppose I should hold on tight." He speaks as he moves close behind her, smirking at the glare on Tori's face.

"Get in the sidecar, chickadee." Jade speaks with a hint of anger in her 'biker voice', pushing Eddie away.

"By chance, what field is your dad in?" Sikowitz asks Tori as the scene plays out, Eddie constantly trying to 'sit behind' Jade and Jade getting closer to tying Eddie to the back of a bike and dragging him down LA, on a real bike not an imaginary one for the scene.

"Homicide, with a specialty in gruesome murders." Tori answers, fearing her father will be called for Eddie's crime scene soon.

"You might want to get your phone ready to dial him. His help might be needed soon." Sikowitz warns, keeping an eye on the scene.

"Grab my tit one more time, and I'll rip your arm off and shove it up your ass." Jade warns, scene forgotten, as she pushes Eddie off the stage and glares down at him, tossing the hat and mustache off.

"Stop her please." Sikowitz says, ending the scene.

"Jade, stop." Tori says as she jumps onto the stage and grabs Jade, holding her in place.

"Touch me again, Edward, and I'll put you in a homemade Saw trap. With one key difference." Jade says, grabbing the box with the clothes she had to take off to change and walking off the stage with Tori in tow. "No way to get it off with your head still attached." She says, leaving to change.

"So, anyone have anything they want to talk about?" Sikowitz asks, acting as if Jade planning to kill Eddie didn't just happen and it was a normal class.

A moment later, Tori and Jade enter the closest girl's bathroom for Jade to change. "What the hell, Jade?" Tori asks, looking away as Jade removes the biker vest and shirt, showing her bra-covered chest.

"What? The bastard kept trying to grab my tits and grind his tiny dick on my ass. He's lucky I didn't flat out rip his head off." Jade asks, changing quickly, fully dressed in less than a minute.

"Not that. I'm fine with that." Tori answers, preventing Jade from leaving. "Why do you keep telling people about our sex life?" She asks, pushing Jade back a step.

"What? I can't brag that we love each other and laugh when they realize they don't stand a chance with you?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Bragging?" Tori says, her jaw dropping. "This is your way of bragging?" She asks in disbelief.

"What? What do you see it as?" Jade asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"I see it as you being a bitch." Tori answers bluntly. "No more 'bragging' about us. If you say one more thing to a stranger, or anyone that's not me, about our sex life, I promise I will sew your lips shut, super glue your lower lips shut, and handcuff you to my bed forever." She warns, sighing at the end to calm herself down.

"I'm only okay with the handcuffing part." Jade says, pulling Tori into a hug. "I promise, if I ever tell anyone about our sex life, and that person isn't you, or there is anyone around that might hear me, I give you full permission to handcuff me to your bed and force me to listen to Justin Beiber until I go insane." She says, pecking Tori's lips.

"Good. Now let's go. I don't want to miss any more of Sikowitz's class." Tori says, hooking her right arm with Jade's left after she picks up the box with her biker costume in it.

"I wonder if Sikowitz will let me borrow this?" Jade asks, looking down at the box and picking up the beard part of the facial hair from where it was stuck to the side of the box.

"Not happening." Tori says, stopping Jade's daydream.

"Damn." Jade says as they walk towards Sikowitz's class.

Back in Sikowitz's class, Cat sits with a pout when Sikowitz again shoots down her idea for one of the male students to be a slut eager to get laid.

"Why do you keep pushing that?" Robbie asks his girlfriend, a blush covering his cheeks after she loudly exclaimed 'But he'd make a cute girl and I know he thinks about sex all the time. He's a guy' about a guy sitting near where Eddie sat down at.

"It'll be funny." Cat says, getting up and sitting on Robbie's lap. "Ooh, can I be a jock and Tori a cheerleader when she gets back?" She asks Sikowitz, the teacher and Cat the only ones not reacting to Cat sitting on Robbie's lap.

"Sorry, no cheerleading uniform in what I grabbed from the costume department. I have a nun though. How about a nun seducing a priest?" Sikowitz asks as Tori and Jade enter his class again.

"Ooh, definitely." Cat says, nodding as she gets off of Robbie's lap and jumps onto the stage. "Tori, get up here. You're a nun." She orders, throwing the priest outfit over her clothes.

"I'm a what now?" Tori asks, stunned in the doorway of the classroom, Jade equally stunned.

"For a scene." Sikowitz clarifies, handing Tori the nun outfit. "Ooh, how would you like to be a nun too?" He asks Jade, pulling a second nun outfit out of the box.

"No chance in Hell, Sikowitz." Jade deadpans, raising an eyebrow when the grown man pouts with an 'dangit' look on his face.

After Tori and Cat's scene, where the roles ended up switched so Cat was the nun and ended with Cat being thrown off of Tori by Jade when Cat knocked Tori to the ground and climbed on top of her.

"I just wanted to know what her lips taste like." Cat pouts, moving back to Robbie and sitting on his lap.

At the end of the day, as Tori and Jade are heading for Jade's car to wait for Cat and Robbie, Trina jogs up to them. "Any reason I got called, instead of your mom or dad, about you threatening to castrate a student?" She asks Jade, stopping in front of the couple and hugging her sister.

"The dumbass kept trying to grind on my ass and grab my tits, so I told him that if he touched me again, I'd castrate him and feed him his dick." Jade answers, giving Tori an 'I'll explain later' look since Tori has yet to hear about that. "And they called you because I wasn't giving my mom or dad's number to the principal because I didn't want the touching me or my girlfriend on the first day at a new school." She explains, rolling her eyes.

"You're lucky Sikowitz is the one who called and he was too busy laughing instead of trying to get you in trouble." Trina says, sighing and dropping her head down to her chest. "I'm taking Tori home. You're not allowed to touch my sister for the rest of the day." She tells Jade, pulling Tori towards her car.

"But we have to work on homework." Tori says, looking back at Jade.

"Then she can come to our house and you two can work on it in the living or dining room." Trina answers, unlocking her doors.

"And how will that stop me from trying anything?" Jade asks with a smirk, not effected by Trina's attempt.

"Mom and dad are home and dad's cooking already so we can have an early dinner since he has to work all night tonight and mom is going out of town to visit out aunt." Trina says, a smirk of her own forming as Jade's drops.

"Shit." Jade curses, knowing the only male Vega in the house won't let Jade out of his sight unless she's using the bathroom.

 **Again, sorry this took so long to get out. Once again, procrastination. Can't promise when the next chapter will come out, but I'll try to have it out by the end of next week or the week after. No promises though.**

 **How did you guys like this chapter? Next chapter will have a time jump and (finally) Trina and who I have in mind for her (no clue why I'm still not saying his name, I'm sure you all know who it is by now since I wasn't exactly subtle about it) finally meet face to face.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
